


Tears of the gods

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Destiny Island, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insomnia, Light Angst, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: In the world of Eos, falling stars are called "Tears of the Gods" and according to legend they can make a wish come true. Riku will discover a bitter truth through time





	Tears of the gods

: - Papa Noctis!  Dad Prompto!  Look how many stars are in the sky tonight! -.  Riku exclaimed in an enthuased voice and holding out his hands towards the night sky of Insomnia.

Noctis, lying on a deckchair, smiled as he grabbed Prompto by the side with one hand to bring him closer to him, while he held his son on his lap with the other.

Prompto looked at his companion and then looked at his son and said: - If you combine the stars you can form an image in the sky!  There are so many that you can have fun creating all the images you want. "

Riku with the index site began to join the stars to form a figure and exclaimed: - I formed a Chocobo! -.

Noctis giggling, while Prompto exclaimed proudly: - Excellent work, Riku! -.  Then exchange a gentle kiss with Noctis.

Riku continued to form a new design when a star turned in front of his eyes into a luminous trail that disappeared into the night sky.

Riku exclaimed: - Dad!  The star of my design has turned into a luminous trail and has disappeared!

Prompto exclaimed: - You're lucky Riku!  You have just seen a tear of the Gods! -.

Riku repeated perplexed: - A tear of the Gods? -.

Noctis said while his eyes were focused on the sky: - Yes! -.  After a few seconds he explained: - When a star dies it turns into a tear of the Gods and crosses the night sky.  Who sees it has the right to make a wish, that if it reaches the Gods it will happen! -.

Riku exclaimed: "Really, Daddy?"

Noctis nodded his head, while Prompto exclaimed: - Courage Riku!  Make a wish that reaches the Gods.-.

Riku thought as he cast a quick glance at his parents "I always want to be happy with my family" and he closes his eyes and concentrates on making his prayer come to heaven.

Noctis looked at his son and commented with amusement: "With that concentration, your prayer will surely have arrived at the Astral."  He held him in a big hug with Prompto.

Prompto added: - I recommend not to tell anyone of your desire.-.  And I hug his son too tight.

Riku exclaimed: - Mouth closed on my desire! -.  That statement made both Noctis and Prompto laugh, and they returned with their eyes fixed on the night sky.

__** - **

** ** _**Destiny Island, some time later.** _

: - Look, Riku!  The falling stars! -.  Sora exclaimed with his head turned towards the night sky.

Riku closed his eyes and prayed, putting his hands together: - I beg you tears of the Gods, grant my request!  Get Daddy Noctis out of the crystal and have him come back to me and Daddy Prompto!  Please!  I just want to be happy with my family -.  He prayed with all his strength in the hope of being listened to by the Astralists at least once.

-

_**Destiny Island, 10 years later.** _

Sora exclaimed enthusiastically: - Riku!  Kairi!  Look at the falling stars! -.  He closed his eyes and began to formulate his desire.

Kairi giggled as she watched her friend so focused and turned to look at Riku, who remained aloof and in total silence.

Kairi approached Riku and asked in a soft voice: "Do not you want to make a wish?"

Riku answered as he thought of his two wishes never fulfilled: - No! -.  I look at a shooting star and continues in a grim voice: "It's just the tears of insensitive Gods, who do not fulfill the wishes of a child, even when they come from the bottom of their hearts."  He lowered his head and after greeting Sora and Kairi returned home with a heart swollen with pain and anger at the Gods.

 

 

 


End file.
